


Another one?

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian has a thing for dogs, Kimi discovers.





	Another one?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written as a request for Custardcreamies.

Kimi was sitting on the sofa one evening, relaxing after a hard day of training. He was looking forward to the new season, another chance to show his husband who was best. Sebastian was on his way back from a meeting and he was due home soon.

The TV was on in the background but Kimi was focused on the sleeping pup in the basket. Over Christmas he and Sebastian had adopted a little golden Labrador, named Gracie. Both were head over heals in love with her.

Grace whined at one point, lifting her head up to glance around the room. “Don’t worry Gracie, Papa will be home soon.” Kimi told her softly.

Grace gently flopped her head back down, tired and bored of waiting for her master.

When Sebastian eventually did arrive, Kimi was dosing on the sofa. “Kimi…” Sebastian called, apprehension in his voice.

“Sebby?” Kimi mumbled sleepily.

“Hey… can you come into the hallway a moment?”

Kimi groaned but got to his feet and entered the hallway, freezing when he saw a black Labrador puppy beside his husband. “Before you say anything-”

Kimi shook is head, his eyes wide at the sight of another puppy. _“No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?”_

“She was going to be put in a shelter! I had no choice.” Sebastian exclaimed, not noticing that the dog had wondered into the living room where Grace was.

Kimi was about to lecture him when they heard some playful chirps. The two men exchanged glances before looking into the living room, Grace and her new friend were sniffing each other and cuddling.

A smirk grew on Sebastian’s face, Kimi’s biggest weakness was Grace. “So… can we keep her?”

Kimi omitted a sighed and pulled a face at his husband. “Yes, I suppose we can.”

Sebastian grinned and hugged him. “Thank you!” He beamed. “I love you.”

Kimi chuckled as he slowly hugged Sebastian back. “Love you too, you dork.”


End file.
